


Шарниры для памяти [Joints for memories]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: From sea to insanity [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Androids, Character Study, F/F, Post-Canon, Repressed Memories, Romance, Self-Discovery, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Прошлое заставляет Куклу задавать всё больше вопросов, хотя некому, кроме неё, ответить на каждый из них.______________________________The past makes Plain Doll ask more and more questions, although nobody answer on them besides her.
Relationships: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower/Plain Doll (Bloodborne), Plain Doll/Lady Maria
Series: From sea to insanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578421
Kudos: 4





	Шарниры для памяти [Joints for memories]

― Кукла.

Это имя ― слишком общее, потому что ей говорят, что в мире людей так зовут умиляющие детей игрушки. Это имя ― имя программы. Это имя ― то, что дали здесь ей.

― Ты вышла лучше, чем раньше. Кое в чём, ― сказал ей Герман, опираясь на палку и делая вид, что ему не требуется инвалидное кресло с рыжими крапинками на задних колёсиках.

Потом Кукла узнала, что такие рыжие крапинки ― это ржавчина. А тот высокий силуэт с белыми, но более непослушными, чем у неё, волосами на месте, где было очень много очень шумной воды ― не реальность, а тоже сон, просто её собственный. Большая шумная вода со странным запахом звалась морем, а старый Герман на самом деле хоть и ворчит на каждый из таких её рассказов, но на самом деле ему отчего-то и горько, и приятно слушать про её сны о той, что у моря.

Та, что была у моря иногда становилась той, что пьёт _сладкое и красное_. Или той, что пронзает ужасных созданий с _плохим и красным_. Герман говорил ей, что это женщина-Охотница и что во сне Кукла видела кровь.

Кукла спрашивала его, почему это красное ― кровь ― такое разное и Герман, фыркнув, отвечал ей, что она же умеет читать и потому пускай лучше прочтёт в здешней базе данных, почему кровь имеет столько свойств, вдруг вычитает больше него. Кукла поднималась по винтовой лестнице на чердак и брала книги, иногда подсоединяясь к базе данных через разъём, прятавшийся у неё под горловиной извечно белой рубашки. Из них она узнала, что не наученные этому смертные не могут читать, как она, что приходящие сюда и не возвращающиеся после ― это умершие, но не так, как обычно умирают люди. А ещё ― что у здоровых людей не может быть потребности смазать все эти винтики и крепления на конечностях. И что её кожа ― это нечто такое же на ощупь, но людям это не нужно: поправлять её, закрепляя на себе, как очень хорошо сидящую одежду.

А потом пришла она. Смертная, Охотница, что тоже не любила плохую кровь, как и та, что у моря. Эта женщина была выше её и Кукла снова не знала, откуда ей известно это ощущение, как и то, почему она тоже хорошо терпит боль. Что значит это слово и чем оно отличается от её переживаний и печали Кукла так и не знала, хотя все, кто приходили сюда, жаловались и на то, и на другое и второе могло возникать у них и из-за первого.

Из-за боли охотники становились иными и Кукла чуяла настрой, который они получали из-за боли: раздражение, печаль, слабость, гнев, а некоторые ― азарт. Кукла постепенно узнавала у них эти слова, понимая, что чувствует иначе, уже зная чувства людей, но не ведая, как называется каждое из них.

С каждым новым названием Кукла вносила всё больше вопросов в свою вспыхивавшую голубыми знаками на фоне лилиевого сада голограмму с заметками, а вопросов про женщину с её волосами, как она прозвала незнакомку из снов, становилось всё больше.

Потом приходила лишь Добрая Охотница и в конце концов Герман перестал просить Куклу чтобы она катила его коляску даже на первый этаж дома во Сне, на рассвете точно плававшего в белизне лунного света и облаков. Тогда Кукла, ожидая Добрую Охотницу уходила на чердак и там, глядя на чистые страницы недописанных чьей-то рукой книг, свисавшие с её буро-рыжей юбки, думала, что эта лестница очень закрученная, точно ракушки, пахнущие морем, которые выпадали из карманов длинной тёмной куртки Доброй Охотницы.

Однажды Добрая Охотница научила делать её нечто летучее из бумаги и слегка улыбаясь, объяснила, что в их мире это зовётся бумажным самолётиком. Герман потом заставал её на верхушке лестницы, поправляющей свои белые, как кожа женщины с её волосами перчатки. Именно тогда, когда не было рядом Доброй Охотницы он запрещал ей вырывать листы из книг без названий если на них было что-нибудь написано неизвестными Кукле, но такими понятными по чувствам словами. Он ничего не объяснял, но Кукла знала, что когда «самолётик» не хочет попадать в центр «ракушки» на первом этаже, то это Герман проснулся и хочет, чтобы она прервала свою игру.

Расправляя длинную юбку, Кукла поправляла белоснежные манжеты и узел на своём съехавшем с шерстяной кофты бахромчатом платке.

Потом не стало ни Германа, ни Охотницы ― всё заполонило влияние Великой.

И тогда началось то, что приходило с каждым новым сном. Великая предлагала ответы на её вопросы.  
Тело чувствовало то, что чувствовала _она_ , но это было неполным ощущением, что манило узнать больше. Перед глазами возникали голограммы морского берега и желание взглянуть на себя в зеркало. В ушах звучало море.

Кукла легко шла на это ощущение и Великая это знала.

Значит, чтобы узнать про женщину, что была ей, нужно поспать, как ей бессловесно объясняла Великая.

Кукла понимала это, и выныривая из волн сна, хотела бы, чтобы та, что была ей, была осязаемой. Чтобы Кукла трогала её не имеющую шарниров, но такую же, как и у неё, белую руку, гладила её более кудрявые на концах и отдающие желтинкой волосы, слушала её голос, тихий и непреклонный, как был он видениях, данных ей Великой.  
Во сне она видела сходство себя и той, что Великая назвала Марией. Мария казалась ей ближе, чем остальные охотники, о ней хотелось заботиться, любить, но не так, как об охотниках или о повзрослевшей Великой. Мария стояла в центре комнаты, как на вершине спирали ракушки, и во сне Кукла видела, как с того места, что обычно запускала самолётики она сама, к ней спускался что-то писавший Герман. Видя такое во сне, Кукла думала, что он так делает, потому что недоволен Марией, как и ей, но потом перед смотревшей на него снизу вверх Марией мелькала его мягкая улыбка и Кукла удивлялась, насколько был рад Герман видеть Марию. А просыпаясь, грустила, оттого что не понимала, почему он относился иначе к ней и оттого, что не видела поближе Марию в этой тёмном кожаном пальто и без винтовки за спиной.

Может, это та грусть, что заставляла Германа так отчаянно причитать во сне?..

«Возможно, это она», ― отвечала ей память, приоткрываемая Великой.

Кукла чувствовала её, как нуждающееся в заботе дитя. И одновременно ― что это дитя мудрее и милосердней, чем все проходившие сюда Охотники и Герман, что создал её персональную программу.

Именно это дитя не вытягивало, а наоборот, точно мягко погружало её в пучины сна, который повторялся всё чаще.

Место, очень похожее на сон. Те же туманы, но только с кругом стен там, где его не было. И та, которая почему-то станет ей.

Кукла видела этот дом и место, точно паря птицей всё ниже и ниже к Марии, но так и не падая на её изредка приближавшийся образ.

Хотя очень хотела с ним слиться, точно незримо слившись вместе, они станут одним течением реки.

Во сне Мария тянула руку к листку где были какие-то старинные, похожие на одеяние Куклы, одежды.

― Кого-нибудь ты увидишь то, что может стать наследием Охоты, ― говорил Герман точно у Куклы за спиной, но она слышала его голос так, будто он стремился скрыться в тумане этого очень схожего со Сном места, ― Наши программы станут помогать нам не хуже бомб и винтовок.

Листок выскальзывал из рук так мягко говорившего с ней Германа, что Кукла долго думала об этом и сон начинался сначала. Кукла не понимала, пока юная Великая не ответила ей, что доступ к этой папке в её программе не откроется, пока она не решит сама, как именно ей стоит вмешаться.

На её недоумение она лишь один раз добавила: «Так ты лучше поймёшь ту, что была тобой»

Кукла предпочитала бы смириться с цикличностью своих снов, кабы не та грусть, что находила на неё с пробуждением. Великая, что ожидала её пробуждения, расстраивалась вслед за ней, объясняя, что хоть у неё и особое, отличное от людей сознание, но подобные нерешённые вопросы опасны для него перегрузками.

И тогда Кукла попыталась вмешаться.

Теперь во сне Мария ловила листки из старинных журналов, выпадавших из-под столика для ноутбука Германа. Кукла видела, как она хотела поймать что-то важное, но не видела, что такого важного в фото этих бордовых платьев и белых рубашек.

Кукла очень хотела, чтобы вместо листков со странно улыбчивыми женщинами на фото Мария уловила хоть один её взгляд. Попытка за попыткой, раз за разом ― и перед Марией представала сначала её голубая проекция, которую люди после смерти Марии назовут голограммой. Судя по ходу сна, Мария её не видела.

«Этого явно недостаточно», ― порой пыталась намекнуть ей Великая.

Потом Кукла научилась представать перед Марией в том виде, в котором была наяву.

«Так умеют и смертные из мира яви. В этом пространстве ты можешь больше. Не бойся, я не дам тебе запутаться», ― после этого Великая показалась Кукле очень взрослой, хотя внешне была лишь не развившимся дитя, пока умевшим лишь наблюдать за смертными.

Тогда Кукла старалась дотронуться до Марии, становясь во сне напротив Марии и дотягиваясь до неё также, как она до листка.

«Если ты догадаешься сама, то сможешь увидеть всю память Марии. Продолжай, и тогда это откроет доступ ко всем файлам.»

И однажды сон подчинился.

Кукла стояла прямо перед Марией: её ноги прямо напротив широко расставленных ног Марии, ее опущенная рука ― прямо напротив опущенной руки Марии, задранный вверх подбородок был также задран как и у неё. Единственное отличие, которое было между их положением ― это то, что они пытались поймать.

Пока вновь Мария ловила жёлтый по краям лист из журнала, Кукла пыталась поймать её касание раскрытой только также ладонью.

Миг, задержавшийся по прихоти Куклы, был пойман прежде, чем упал листок.

Рука с легко угадывающимися под силиконом шарнирами коснулась мозолистой, человеческой, точно отражения в зеркале. . Она ощутила это касание так, как не смогла бы наяву.

Мария строго смотрела прямо на неё.

_«Ты похожа на меня, но почему-то ласковей. Это всё Герман?»  
_  
Кукла не слышала, ощущала эти слова прямо внутри себя. Пустота, так мучившая её от незнания, растворялась в ощущениях, что вливались в неё легче отголосков крови.

_«Герман так и не узнал, как я рада, что именно ты стала мной.»  
_


End file.
